Bitter taste is believed to have evolved in order to allow organisms to detect and avoid toxins from the environment. The sense of bitter taste is mediated by a group of 24 apparently functional bitter taste receptor proteins that reside on the surface of taste cells within the taste buds of the tongue. These receptors are 7-transmembrane domain, G protein coupled receptors, encoded by members of the T2R gene family. In contrast to T1Rs, which also belong to the superfamily of G protein-coupled receptors and have a large N-terminal domain, T2R bitter taste receptors generally have a short extracellular N terminus. These cell surface receptors interact with tastants and initiate signaling cascades that culminate in neurotransmitter release and bitter taste perception. The human genome contains 24 apparently functional T2R genes, which reside in three locations. Fourteen genes reside in a cluster on chromosome 12p13, nine genes reside in a cluster on chromosome 7q31, and a single family member resides on chromosome 5p15 (Shi, et al., Mol. Biol Evol 20:805-814, 2003). These genes all contain a single coding exon (approximately 1 kb in length) that encodes a receptor averaging approximately 300 amino acids in length.
Individual members of the T2R family exhibit 30%-70% amino acid identity. The most highly conserved sequence motifs reside in the first and last transmembrane segments, and also in the second cytoplasmic loop. The most divergent regions are the extracellular segments, extending partway into the transmembrane helices, possibly reflecting the need to recognize structurally diverse ligands.
Taste sensitivity to the bitter compound phenylthiocarbamide (PTC) and related chemicals is bimodally distributed, and virtually all human populations tested to date contain some people who can (tasters) and some people who cannot taste (nontasters) PTC. The frequency of tasters in North Americans of European ancestry is about 70%. The PTC taste receptor encoded on chromosome 7 was recently identified as a taste receptor that mediates the bitter taste of at least PTC (Kim et al., Science 299:1221-1225, 2003).
Although PTC itself has not been found in nature, the ability to taste PTC is correlated strongly with the ability to taste other naturally occurring bitter substances, many of which are toxic (Harris and Kalmus, Ann Eugen 15:32-45, 1949; Barnicot et al., Ann Eugen 16:119-128, 19; Tepper, Am J Hum Genet 63:1271-1276, 1998). Furthermore, variation in PTC taste sensitivity has been correlated with dietary preferences that may have significant health effects (Bartoshuk et al. 1994). For example, PTC is similar in structure to isothiocyanates (compounds containing the group N—C═S) and goitrin, both of which are bitter substances found in cruciferous vegetables like cabbage and broccoli (Tepper, Am J Hum Genet 63:1271-1276, 1998). Variable aversions to these compounds have been implicated in the variable rates of thyroid-deficiency disease in PTC tasters and nontasters, with nontasters being more susceptible (Drewnowski and Rock, Am J Clin Nutr 62:506-511, 1995).
Identifying receptor-ligand relationships for T2Rs has been difficult, and the nature of the ligand that binds to each receptor and initiates bitter taste perception is known for only a few of these receptors. In humans, in vitro cell based assays have shown that T2R16 responds to salicin and other beta-glucopyranosides and T2R10 displays activity upon exposure to strychnine (Bufe, et al., Nat. Genet. 32:397-401, 2002). An alternative human genetic approach has revealed that T2R38 PTC) encodes the receptor for phenylthiocarbamide, a classic variant trait in humans (Kim, et al., Science 299:1221-1225, 2003). The bitter tastant ligands that activate the remaining 22 human T2R proteins are not well characterized.